Born In A Supply Closet
by TreeNaLou
Summary: the holby city nativity! with odd song lyrics!


Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters used in this story they are the property of the BBC  
  
Born in a Supply Closet? Written in December 2003 aged 12  
  
Chrissie Davis shook with fear as a bright light filled the small staff room of Darwin Ward in Holby General Hospital. The light was caused by what looked like Chrissie's old work mate Sandy Harper.  
  
Sandy: don't be afraid. I am the angel Sandy and I have great news Chrissie: w... w... what Sandy: you shall have a baby. He shall be the son of Meyer god of the Hospital. You'll name him Jesus  
  
With that Sandy disappeared to appear in front of Chrissie's husband Owen. He had to know all the details on how to help Chrissie.  
  
One night in Darwin Ward the evil king Tom Campbell-Gore made an announcement all men and their families had to go to the place of his birthplace. This was very annoying as Chrissie was so close to giving birth to giving birth to her son. Owen's birthplace was Maternity Ward, which was extremely far from Darwin. Together they packed their stuff and Chrissie got on the nearest trolley with Owen steering.  
  
Tricia and Kelly (the singers): (singing to tune of Little Donkey)  
Little Trolley, Little Trolley  
On the sterile wards  
Got to keep on wheeling onwards  
With your precious load  
  
Little Trolley, Little Trolley  
On the sterile wards  
Don't give up now, little trolley  
Maternities in sight  
  
Ring out those bells tonight  
Maternity, maternity  
  
Been a long day, little trolley  
Through the sterile wards  
Got to keep on wheeling onwards  
With your precious load  
  
Chrissie soon realised her baby was on the way. Luckily she and Owen had soon reached Maternity. Owen knocked on the first door Mubbs answered looking seriously annoyed.  
  
Owen: have you a room? Mubbs: NOWAY!!! Mubbs slammed the door and Owen pushed Little Trolley towards the next door. A second after he knocked on the door a rather flustered Rosie answered the door.  
  
Owen: have you a room, bed, anything? My wife is going to give birth any Second Rosie: all I have is a small supply closet Owen: we'll take it Rosie: er ok  
  
Rosie led Owen who was pushing Chrissie on Little Trolley towards the supply closet. Where ten minutes later surrounded by mops and brooms Baby Jesus was born, wrapped in bin liners with an in tray for a crib,  
  
Tricia and Kelly (the singers): (singing to tune of Away in a Manger)  
Away in an in tray  
No crib for a bed  
The little lord Jesus  
No crying he makes  
The bulbs in the ceiling  
Look down where he lay  
The little lord Jesus  
Sleeping on the paper  
  
Meanwhile on Keller Ward Ric, Kath and Zubin or the Keller Shepherds as they were well known were sat in the staff room talking about their new flock opps I er mean patients when a bright light appeared. The light was made by Angel Sandy. The Shepherds were terrified.  
  
Tricia and Kelly (the singers): (singing to tune of While Shepherds Watch)  
While the shepherds watch their patients  
By night  
All seated on the chairs  
The angel of the lord came down  
And glory shone around  
  
Sandy: I am the angel Sandy don't be afraid! A baby who is Meyer god of the hospital's son. He is in maternity in a supply closet. He is laid in an in tray wrapped in bin liners,  
  
When the Angel Sandy was finished talking she disappeared leaving the shepherds to make the long and tiring journey to Maternity Ward. It took them almost ten hours to make it. As soon as they saw the baby they knew how special he was. The shepherds soon left to spread the word of the newborn king.  
  
In the faraway ward of AAU, the kings where sat watching their patients. Nic, Ric and Danny's attention was soon caught by a runaway patient in a wheelchair.  
  
Danny: AFTER HER!!!  
  
The kings got up and started running after the patient.  
  
Tricia and Kelly (the singers): (singing to We Three Kings)  
We three kings of AAU  
Bearing gifts we travel so far  
Hearts, lungs, bladders, kidneys  
Following the patient  
O naughty Patient, Bad Patient  
Patient who'll lead the way  
Southward leading, still proceeding  
Guide us to the baby king  
  
The patient stopped outside the supply closet before disappearing. The kings entered the room and smiled as they saw the baby. Nic gave the baby Defibs so that he could try to save the lives of all people. Danny gave bandages to cover wounds and stop the seas of blood from flowing free. Ric gave a scalpel so the baby could have people lives in his hands. The kings soon left to return to their home ward AAU.  
  
While at King Tom Campbell-Gore's palace or the theatres as it was better known was buzzing with the news of a new king of the hospital. Tom was angry he was the one and only king of the hospital.  
  
Tom: ED HERE NOW!!  
  
Ed, Tom's slave was soon at his master's side waiting for any orders from his boss.  
  
Tom: go to Maternity; kill all the boys under two. GO NOW!  
  
Ed disappeared from sight.  
  
That night Angel Sandy appeared in front of Owen and Chrissie, telling them to go to Otter Ward for safety. They went that night. After days of waiting Angel Sandy appeared again.  
  
Sandy: you may go home its safe now,  
  
Angel Sandy left. Owen, Chrissie and Baby Jesus returned to Keller happily. Everyone loved the baby and with out Tom's evil ruling the hospital was finally a happy place. 


End file.
